


Sometimes Nightmares Lead To Good Things

by Papyruspaghetti (Ashi11)



Series: Sinner's Wonderland [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ectogenitals, Gender-neutral Frisk with girly bits., Other, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashi11/pseuds/Papyruspaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You filthy sinner. We're going to Hell.<br/>Sans takes Frisk to the bonezone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Nightmares Lead To Good Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Regrets of Bringing Flowey Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429954) by [Ashi11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashi11/pseuds/Ashi11). 



> There were some scenes in The Regrets of Bringing Flowey Home that I kind of wanted to turn into smut. Now they are. You're welcome.

* * *

Despite their best efforts, Flowey continued to ignore Frisk.

...

....

.....

"AHHHHHHHHH!" 

The high-pitched wall caused Frisk to jump up out of bed. They ran out of their bedroom and through the living room, all the way to Papyrus' bedroom. They knocked on the door and opened it. "Papyrus, are you alright?" "Yes, human. I think that was my brother." Frisk nodded. "I'll take care of it. Goodnightish." They shut the door and opened Sans's door swiftly. "You alright?" They shut the door behind them. "Sans?" They looked at the blue aura surrounding his body. They hopped up on the bed and hesitantly gave him a big hug. To their surprise, the aura was nothing but cold. It made them shiver a little, but they could handle it. The coldness slowly dissipated. "I'm alright, kid. Just a bad dream." He sighed. "Care to tell?" Frisk glanced down, then back at him. "No, not really." He replied. "Oh, I see. You don't trust me." They shook their head. "I'll, Just make you trust me, then." They planted a huge kiss on Sans' teeth, but Sans pushed them back gently. "Come on, kid, you're like, 15 or something." He said shakily.

Frisk smirked. "You want me though, don't you? You want me to be your slut, that fucks you whenever you want. You know it, filthy sinner." They said in a low tone. Sans was getting really turned on, and he hated it. He looked pretty much everywhere other than Frisk. But Frisk wasn't having that. 

"Oh Sansy~! I'm right here." They knew what being called Sansy did to him. Sans let out a small groan. "Already? We haven't even started." Frisk ran a hand from Sans' cheek to his jacket zipper, pulling it down agonisingly slowly. Once the jacket and shirt were discarded, Frisk sat up. "Might aswell give you a show." They threw off their pajama shirt, exposing their bare chest. Sans just stared. He wasn't sure what to do. "Erm, kid...as much as I like the view, this is wrong." "We're all sinners sometimes." The words that came out of their mouth made Sans melt inside. 

Frisk lowered themself, beginning to stroke Sans' ribs. The moans only aroused them more as they began rubbing and sucking at his ribcage. "Mmmm....you give a nice rib job." Sans mumbled breathlessly. Frisk continued teasing his ribs, but was growing more impatient by the second. They wanted this so badly.

They stroked his spine, sticking their head between his ribcage and his pelvis. They made their way down, and wasted no time ripping his shorts off. They began sucking on his pubis, moving lower and lower. They started sucking on his tailbone, which caused him to arch his back. His dick finally formed, and Frisk was like a bat out of Hell. They rushed to give him the best blowjob they could.

They were a little messy, and they couldn't get too far last the tip, but Sans didn't care. "Ohhhhh, mmm, Frisk." He moaned a little louder. Frisk pulled away soon after they stared, as to not make him cum yet.

Frisk stood and slid their pajama pants and panties off in one movement. "Lay down." Sans ordered gently. Frisk complied, way too worked up. Sans knelt in front of their pussy, a long, thin blue tongue snaking out of his teeth. He began licking gingerly at first, but as he got in the rythm, he got a little better. 

Sans raised his hand up some, and inserted his index finger into their pussy. Frisk moaned and groaned. Sans inserted another dingure and they gasped. They felt their climax coming (literally), but it still felt like they were being hit with a baseball bat. In a good way.

Sans, whose face was a mess, stood up. "You want me to go top?" Frisk asked. "Nah, I got it, kid." Sans took a deep breath. He prefered being bottom, but he didn't really want an amateur putting their full weight on such a sensitive place.

He switched their position so that Frisk's head was lying on the pillows, and Sans was hovering above them. "Uh, is this your first time?" Sans asked nervously. Frisk nodded. "Y-yeah. Your fingers were the first things in there at all." They both blushed. "Well, uh, you can finish that bj, I know you don't wanna lose your virginity to someone like me." He glanced away. "You're right. I don't wanna lose my virginity to someone like you..." They trailed off, making Sans wince. "I wanna lose my virginity to  _you,_ Sans." They smirked. He grinned. "I'm skele-done with your shit, you tease." 

Sans positioned his cock at their entrance, sliding it in ever so gently. He wouldn't want to hurt them. Frisk winced at first, but as Sans' pace got steadier, their moans got louder. "Sans! Ahhhh!" They yelled, cumming. Their muscles contracted around Sans' dick, causing him to throw his head back. He hadn't realized that he was pounding into them so hard. But Frisk seemed to enjoy it.

They both reached their climaxes at roughly the same time. Of course it was Frisk's second one, but oh well. Sans fell into Frisk, but quickly rolled off. "We should do that again sometime." Frisk panted. The two fell asleep shortly.

 

 


End file.
